freaky_friday_roleplay_friday_the_13thfandomcom-20200213-history
Freaky Friday Overview
FRIDAY THE 13TH It was Friday the 13th. You were alone in a forest when everything began spinning around you. It stopped, and you were still in the same forest, yet something was... Different... Please note that this is a thread-roleplaying group ONLY! We do not roleplay on Discord or on Animal Jam. The main purpose of this group is to let people truly express themselves through roleplay in a friendly environment where they are allowed to be whoever they wish without worry. We deeply encourage everybody to respect each other's decisions and to roleplay together in a welcoming environment. ---- Alignment (You must have this!) ---- Roles FORMAT Name | Gender | Alignment | Description ---- Beasts Bigwig | Male | Lawful Good | Bigwig is a large and strong lion-headed rabbit known for having bright green eyes and the tuft of hair on his head from which his Lapine name, Thlayli (literally translating to "fur-head"), is derived. He the strongest and most resilient of the two, as well as an accomplished fighter. He is also known to be the bravest of the duo. Bigwig is known for being stubborn and tends to be impatient. He can be very short tempered and a bit of a bully, especially if others weaker than him question his ways. Unlike most bullies however, Bigwig is no coward. He also has a talent for military strategy and tactical thinking. Bigwig is fasicnated by the existence of Pokémon in the world. Toast | Male | Chaotic Neutral | ''Toast is known for his half-blood. He looks like a normal black dutch rabbit but with red pupils instead of the usual brown. He is funny, sweet, and can get aggressive if deeply offended. Toast is the clever and witty member of the duo. His quick thinking has gotten them out of many situations, and his humour has helped them in times of great sadness. Toast used to be evil, but gave up due to getting no attention but "awww".'' Monsters Karma | Female | Chaotic Evil | Karma looks like a normal black wolf from the right side but on the left, her left eye is blood red and it tends to bleed when she gets mad. Her teeth are like needles and her pitch black fur is pretty long. Her right eye is still a crimson red but it looks more natural. '' Humans ''Radar | Male | Lawful Good | Radar has tan skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair. He wears a white top covered with a orange/yellow thin jumper, with a tie tucked neatly in it. He has a green jacket with white strings ontop of all of it, and black glasses. Justin Corr ''| ''Male ''| ''True Neutral ''| ''A turquoise haired male with a black "Panic at the Disco" Sweatshirt and teal converses, his persona really depends if he's having a good time or not. He normally wears tight jeans and enjoys tearing paper apart. He normally carries around a silver pocket knife just in case, and in some times, carries his sword. Vienna ''| ''Female Lawful Good ''| V''ienna is a tall, black-american woman, her hair wavy and straight some of the time. Her eyes a deep beautiful brown that compliments the color of her skin. She normally wears very vibrant colors such as a light blue. But sometimes wears gloomy colors such as black, grey, and maybe a darker shade of blue. Humanoids N/A ATM Fae N/A ATM Miscellaneous Beings N/A ATM ---- Note: You may be anything you wish. However, you may or may not be accepted.